Fifty Shades of Stranded
by TwiFan999
Summary: When Christian and Ana get stranded in a snow storm, years of pent up passion are unleashed. Romance/Drama/Humor Three shot.
1. Chapter 1

_a/n: Just a warning...this is a three shot (?) that will have a cliffhanger ending. __Read at your own risk!_

_It's snowing in my neck of the woods, so it's snowing in Ana and Christian's as well. I hope you enjoy the story this Nemo-inspired story! :)_

* * *

Anastasia Steele groaned as she pushed the thick comforter aside and climbed out of the the plush, queen-sized bed. Making her way over to the window, she pulled back one of the thick, burgundy colored drapes and peeked outside. The snow had finally stopped falling-not that it mattered. Never having been a huge fan of the snow or anything to do with it, she'd been stuck inside for the last four days while everybody else had been out hitting the slopes.

Vail, Colorado had been her family's February vacation destination for the last ten years. Her father had done some carpentry work for Carrick Grey years ago, and the men managed to become fast friends. When Carrick had asked her family to join them in Vail that first year Ray had said yes, and the invitation had been extended every year since.

Unfortunately, Ana's sense of balance hadn't improved over the years, so she spent most of the time alone in the chalet reading or watching television.

She was just heading for the shower when there was a knock on her door. She walked over and opened it, stepping back to let her mother in.

"You're just getting up? It's after ten," her mother said, her tone lightly chastising.

Ana grinned. "We _are _on vacation, aren't we?"

"Well, yes. But to have fun, not to sleep the week away. Do you want to come with us today? I feel like we've barely seen you since we arrived."

Ana arched a brow as she winced. "Mom, skis and I don't exactly mesh well."

"Well...how about trying a snowboard?" her mother suggested. "Christian snowboards, you know. And it looks like it might be easier than skiing."

"It still involves remaining upright," she reminded her mother, not bothering to mention that Christian made everything look easy.

"At any rate, we're going snow sledding this afternoon. Would you like to join us?"

Cold and snow? Normally the answer to that would be a resounding 'no.' But Ana was tired of being holed up in her room while everyone else was out enjoying themselves. Surely even she could manage sitting and steering. "I'd love to."

* * *

Ana was kicking herself in the ass later that day when she walked outside. She hadn't stopped to think about who she'd be sharing a snow sled with. Her parents would obviously ride together, as would Carrick and Grace. The only other person waiting with them was Christian, and in typical Christian fashion, he looked sexy as hell. His sunglasses were resting on top of his head, and he was wearing a pair of black ski pants under his grey Northface parka, for God's sake. How could that be sexy?

"So nice of you to grace us with your presence, Steele," he teased with a grin as she approached.

Oh, why did he have to grin? Ana nearly groaned at the sight. She could count on two hands the number of times she'd come into contact with Christian Grey, and every damn time he'd left her heart aflutter. She was pretty sure he hadn't meant to, but he had that kind of charismatic personality that charmed everyone within a fifty mile radius. Unfortunately she was no exception.

"Sitting and steering," she said, returning his smile with a wobbly one of her own. "How hard can that be?"

"Steering?" he said with a laugh. "You won't have to worry about that."

"What does that mean?" she asked with a scowl.

"It means I've seen you walk, Ana. You think I'm going to let you drive?" he taunted.

She arched a brow at him, ignoring the way her heartbeat sped up when he said her name. "If you're scared, Grey, that's fine. That is _just _fine." She reached for the helmet resting on the seat of the snowmobile. "I'll be more than happy to ride on the back so you can hold onto your pride. I'd hate to hear you screaming like a girl when I took a corner too fast anyway. It'd be embarrassing for both of us."

"Fear has nothing to do with it," he shot back as he reached up and pulled his sunglasses down until they were covering his eyes. "It's my life on the line when you're in the driver's seat."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes at his ribbing.

* * *

The fucking eye roll. It wasn't sexy on anyone else, so why the hell did his lower body snap to attention whenever she did it? He quickly pulled his helmet on and tucked the strap beneath his chin before buckling it.

"Your life," she muttered. "Are all you Greys so dramatic?"

Christian tried to tamp down the desire rousing in his belly, but it didn't work. _She's eighteen years old, _he reminded himself. _You're twenty-four. You don't want to go there, Grey. _Nope. Still didn't work. "Dramatic?" he taunted as he swung a leg over the snow sled and sat down. "We'll see who's dramatic when _I _take a corner too fast."

Ana climbed on behind him and sat down, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Bring it on."

Christian turned his head to the side to make sure she could hear him. "Hold on tight," he warned.

He hit the throttle hard, and the snowmobile jerked forward, eliciting a shriek from Ana. She loosened one hand from his waist and thumped his stomach before tightening her hold again.

His only answer was a laugh.

* * *

They'd ridden for nearly an hour and a half before the trees gave way to a small clearing. The machines all came to a stop as everyone stood and started to stretch.

The men disappeared into the woods—to relieve themselves, Ana imagined—while her mother and Grace chatted. Christian came out of the clearing first and headed straight for the snow sled. Lifting the seat up, he pulled out a large water bottle. She could see his throat working as he took a long drink, then wiped his mouth with his sleeve as he held it out to her. "Drink?"

"Thanks," she said, reaching for the bottle. She could feel his eyes on her the entire time, and she struggled not to feel self-conscious under his gaze.

"Did you want to drive?" he asked as she passed the water back to him.

"No," she said, though she glanced longingly at the snowmobile. "I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to maneuver some of those sharp corners," she admitted.

"But you want to drive?"

"I just said-"

"Ana, do you want to drive or not?" he asked.

"I don't want to kill you!"

Christian laughed. "Hey, Mom," he said as he walked over to her. "There's a bigger clearing that's about a half an hour from here. I'm gonna take Ana there so she can try driving."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" her own mother asked with a frown. _Traitor._

"Yeah. I won't let her go too fast," he promised. "And I'll be on the back. If she loses control, I'll take over."

_Losing control and Christian Grey, _Ana thought. _I could be on board with that. Mmm...and him taking over. That didn't sound so bad, either._

"Hey!"

Ana shook her head, surprised to see Christian standing right in front of her.

"I'm putting my life in your hands," he said teasingly. "Be gentle."


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n: Thank you so much for the reviews for last chapter! :)_

_I also think I should inform you...this was not inspired by the adorable little fish 'Nemo.' That's the name of the Nor'easter that hit my area last weekend! It is snowing again today, making it perfect writing weather for this story! For once, my inspiration and mother nature are in sync._

_By the way...after a bit of outlining, I think this story is going to be closer to five or six chapters._

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Christian asked as he lifted up the seat of the snow sled and pulled out an energy bar. He ripped into it and shoved the package in his pocket, then broke it in two and gave one half to Ana.

"It was so exhilarating!" she said excitedly.

Christian grinned at her. "Does this mean you won't be willing to ride on the back anymore?" he teased.

Ana laughed. "I'm not so deluded as to think I can take some of those corners we hit on the way up here. Not without tipping that thing over," she said, motioning toward the snow sled with her head.

"I bet you could with more practice," he commented.

"Are you offering more lessons?" she asked hopefully.

"Why not?" he returned with a grin. "I survived this one, didn't I?"

"Ha ha," she said, slapping him playfully on the arm.

Christian shoved the last bit of his energy bar in his mouth and then pulled his gloves on. "It's starting to snow," he said as he looked up at the sky. "We better get back."

"Do we have time for one more spin around the clearing?" she asked.

He arched a brow at her. "A quick one. But we need to head back before it really starts to snow."

* * *

"Can you see?" Ana yelled a little while later as her hands tightened anxiously around Christian's waist. She couldn't see a thing.

"Not really," he yelled back. He brought the snow sled to a stop and pulled his helmet off, then turned around so he was looking at her. "I think we're going to have to find shelter for the night."

"You mean sleep under some trees?" Ana asked in a panic. "Umm...won't we freeze to death?"

Christian chuckled. "No. I know where there's a cabin. We'll have to backtrack a bit, but it's a lot closer than my parent's place."

Ana nodded. The sooner they were out of this weather, the better.

* * *

It'd been nearly two hours since they'd turned around, but Christian had had to slow to a crawl because of visibility. The wind had picked up, rendering it nearly impossible to see. He'd lifted the lid of his helmet in an effort to see better, but when the snow had started turning to ice on his lashes, he'd put it back down.

Christian was relieved when, at last, the cabin came into view. It had taken so long he'd begun to wonder if he'd lost his way, but he hadn't wanted to say anything to Ana. He drove right up to the front door and stopped, climbing off. "Wait here," he yelled to Ana. "I need to find a way in."

Just as he'd predicted the front door was locked, so he made his way around the cabin as best he could looking for an easy entrance. When it was clear he wasn't going to be able to get in through a door, he lifted up a gray colored tarp and wrestled one of the logs away from the wood pile. It took him forever since the pile was frozen together, but once he finally got it free, he walked over to one of the windows and pulled the screen out. He hit the glass hard with with the log, and thankfully it broke through. Using his elbow, he cleared the rest of the shards away, then went inside and hurried to the front door. Ana was still sitting on the snow sled when he hurled it open. "You OK?" he asked as he turned the snow sled off.

She nodded, and he took her hand to help her stand. Christian quickly closed the door once they were inside and shed himself of his jacket, ski pants, and boots. Thank God it was warm in there!

Ana made her way slowly over to the couch and after taking her helmet off and putting it down, she placed her hands on the back of it. "You s-s-said that thi-this was a ca-ca-cabin," she said between chattering teeth.

"It is," he told her.

"Cabin's are qu-quaint," Ana insisted. "This is a-almost a ma-mansion." As she swept her arm through the room for emphasis, she swayed forward; Christian was in front of her in an instant.

"I thought you said you were OK," he said accusingly.

"I am. Just a li-little cold," she said.

He quickly pulled her gloves off, and then pushed her jacket down over her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Then he knelt down in front of her and pulled her boots off one by one. She gripped his shoulders in an effort to steady herself, and he could feel her ice cold hands through the fabric of his sweater.

"We need to get you in the shower to warm you up, Ana," he said as he stood, then unbuckled her ski pants and shoved them down over her legs. "I can't imagine the power is going to be on much longer. Can you have a seat while I go find it and get it started?"

Ana nodded as she sat down on the couch. The bathroom was just down the hall, and Christian turned the spray on warm and returned to the living room. "Come on," he said helping her to her feet.

Her teeth were still chattering as they made their way to the bathroom, and once inside, Christian reached for the hem of her shirt. "What are you doing?" she asked shrilly as her hand covered his in an attempt to stop him.

"You need to get in the shower, Ana," he reminded her.

"Yes, but not with you in here!" she screeched.

"Ana, you can barely stand," he pointed out. "I'm not going to leave you in here alone."

Ana sighed as she looked over at the shower. "Turn around," she ordered.

He crossed his arms as he quirked a brow at her, but did as she requested.

* * *

Ana had never been so mortified in all of her life. Here she was, stuck in a cabin with the man she'd had a crush on for ages, and she was about to get naked.

And not in the good way.

She shook her hands to try and restore feeling, then whisked her shirt off, followed it with her bra, shoved her jeans and panties down her legs in one quick motion, and bolted for the shower. Luckily she made it without stumbling.

"OK," she called as she pulled the door closed. "There's a seat in here, so you don't have to worry about me falling. I should be fine!"

"OK," he returned.

Ana frowned when she thought she heard him chuckle.

"I'm going to see if there's another bathroom," he informed her. "I want to take a quick shower, then get something started for supper."

"Did you check your cell phone?" she asked lifting her face to the warm spray.

"I can't get a signal," he returned.

A second later, she heard the door close and sighed when she realized she was alone.

* * *

"Whatever you're cooking, it smells delicious," Ana said as she walked into the kitchen half an hour later.

"Spaghetti sauce," he said, then frowned distastefully. "Out of a can."

Ana laughed. "I didn't know there was another kind."

"You look much better," Christian commented.

Ana felt her cheeks heat as he looked her up and down. She knew it was an innocent perusal, but it made her heart kick up a notch just the same. "Thanks," she said in a small voice, then blurted, "how long before someone finds us, do you think?"

Christian shrugged his shoulders as he turned back to the stove. "It depends on when the weather lets up," he told her. "No one is coming up on this mountain while it's like this."

"You mean...we're _trapped_ here?" she asked, as her heartbeat picked up even more. _Alone? Together? _The voice in her head was as shrill as she was sure her tone would've been if she'd spoken the words aloud.

"Nervous, Steele?" He tossed her a grin over his shoulder.

"Why would I be nervous?" she asked, her throat suddenly dry.

He chuckled. "Secluded cabin...hot older man..."

"Who says I think you're hot?" she asked before she could stop herself.

Her heart melted at his knowing grin, and somehow Ana knew that whatever happened over the next twenty four hours, her life was never going to be the same again.


	3. Chapter 3

_a/n: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter! :)_

* * *

"I'm teasing you, Steele," Christian said as he turned back to the stove and gave the sauce a quick stir.

"Very mature, Grey," she shot back.

He couldn't help but chuckle at her surly tone. "I can't help it if I like watching your cheeks turn pink."

"You like watching my cheeks turn pink?"

Christian put the spoon down and stepped to the side, then turned around so he was resting against the counter behind him. "I like _making _them pink," he clarified. "It's fun to get you going."

"Oh," she said, obviously surprised by his admission.

When she turned to walk away, Christian immediately groaned, and she she spun back around,

"What?" she asked, panicked.

He cleared his throat. "Are you aware that the word 'luscious' is splayed over your ass?"  
"What!?"

When she peeked over her shoulder to try and get a look at her ass, her chest thrust forward and Christian had to force himself to avert his gaze. _She's only 18. She's only 18. She's only 18, _he chanted over and over in his head.

With a sigh, she resumed her way to the other side of the kitchen island and sat down on the bar stool. "OK. Well, these were the only clothes in there," she said motioning to the pink sweatpants and white button up shirt she was wearing. "So I'm assuming you took my other clothes and replaced them with these ones." She shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe you did it on purpose so you'd have a reason to check out my ass."

"The bottom of your pants were wet," he reminded her, then grinned. "And do you really think I need a _reason_ to look at your ass?"  
"I'm surprised you didn't steal my bra," she joked. "It would've given you a reason to look at my chest."

His grin widened. "Ana, do you really think I need a _reason_-"

"OK. I get it," she interrupted shrilly, her pink shade darkening until she was almost red.

* * *

Ana could hardly believe she was sitting in a kitchen across from Christian Grey, that he was cooking dinner for her...and that he was actually _flirting_ with her. She was no expert on men, but even she recognized this for what it was. She just didn't know if his flirting was an effort to calm her nerves or if he was attracted to her. And, unfortunately, she wasn't bold enough to ask him.

So she asked him something else instead. "What made you decide to join us this year?"

He shrugged as he hoisted himself up onto the counter; Ana couldn't help but notice how the muscles in his arms flexed beneath the fabric of his sweater with the action. She absently licked her lips as she imagined skimming her hands over his bunched flesh.

"I knew Elliot and Mia were going to be here," he answered, drawing her gaze to his face. "And my mom has been hinting heavily at how little she's seen of me lately."

"The guilt card, huh?" Ana asked with a laugh.

"That's the thing! She turns it all onto herself, and I know it's a ploy, but it works every damn time." He softened his voice as he tried to imitate his mother. "_I _know you have a life of your own. I just miss you when I go so long without having seen you. Don't worry about _me_; I'm just being selfish."

Ana wrinkled her nose. "Oh, yeah. That's hard to say no to."

Christian nodded. "Yes," he agreed dryly. "I believe most people find it impossible to say no to my mother."

* * *

Since it was almost dark and the wind had picked up, Christian had ventured outside in search of dry firewood. He insisted they build a fire now instead of waiting to see if the power went out, so Ana took the opportunity to go upstairs and look around. She wasn't big on television, so she was hoping to find a deck of cards or some games or books. _Something _to do while they were stranded here. But she sighed as she made her way down the stairs.

"There is not a single book in this place," she griped to Christian's back as he stoked the fire. "No games...nothing. What the heck do they _do _when they come here?"

As she descended the last step, she saw Christian's back stiffen and immediately regretted her question. OK, so maybe she could think of a _few_ things to do, but...what would they do with the rest of their time?  
"Maybe it's a romantic getaway," he said, his voice sounding a bit strained.

"But..." she sighed again, hesitant to ask her question. "What do they do when they _aren't_...being romantic?" she asked.

Apparently satisfied with the blaze in the fireplace, he stood and turned around; even from all the way across the room, she could see his eyes dancing. "Maybe they don't _stop_ being romantic," he said with a shrug.

"Maybe," she said doubtfully.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Christian suggested, changing the subject. "Who knows when the power is going to go out?"

"Sure," she said as she made her way to the couch.

* * *

Two and a half movies and a few bowls of popcorn later, the power went out; Christian was amazed it had held on for this long. He stood from the couch he'd been sitting on—there were two placed across from each other in the living room, a coffee table separating them; he'd taken the one that had been Ana-free—and made his way upstairs to get some blankets to make a bed on the floor.

Thankfully, Ana had fallen asleep in the middle of the second movie. The sound her laughter, the twinkling in her eyes—it fucking turned him on like nothing else ever had. He was struggling to keep his libido in check. Her sleeping helped...until he thought of how sexy her long, chestnut hair would be strewn over his pillow at home...his hand tangled in her hair as he pounded into her.

With a light groan, he made his way back down the stairs—his arms full of blankets. After making sure Ana was sufficiently covered on the couch and refusing to let himself linger, he made a bed for himself in front of the fireplace; the rooms upstairs wouldn't be warm enough for sleeping tonight.

He put his phone on his favorite play list, lowered the volume, then crawled beneath the blankets and closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

Christian had no idea how much time had passed, but he was just dozing off when he felt Ana's warm body climbing in beside him.

"Ana?" he asked sleepily as he turned to face her. "What are you doing?"

"I kept slipping to the edge of the couch," she answered with a yawn. "When I almost fell off, I decided it wasn't worth risking my life," she joked.

"Oh," he said, his throat suddenly dry.

The firelight cast a light glow behind her, and he watched as her eyelids slid shut. He should roll onto his other side; he really should. Otherwise his libido was likely to rise again. But he couldn't bring himself to look away from her. Her hair was as sexy as he'd imagined, spread out over the light pillow case. With her lips parted slightly he could just hear her light breathing, followed by a sigh that seemed to go straight to his cock.

He rolled over onto his back—there really was no use taunting himself—and put his arms behind his head, watching the moving display the flames made on the ceiling as he took a deep breath and released it slowly. He needed to calm his body down, and settled on logic to aid him:

Fact – Ana was 18 years old.

Fact – Most likely, she was virgin.

Fact – She probably thought of him as an older brother, and would be mortified by his attraction to her.

Fact – Her fucking hand had just snaked beneath his sweater, and her fingertips were tracing the dips in his stomach!

"Ana," he hissed, reaching down and grabbing her wrist, halting any movement; it nearly killed him—where in the hell _else_ had she been planning to touch him? "What the hell are you doing?" He kept his gaze on the ceiling, unable to look at her. If she saw the desire he was sure plagued his gaze, it would probably scare the shit out of her.

"I..." She sighed again, and again...southern regions of his body stirred. "I'm thinking about what it would be like to kiss you," she finally admitted in a whisper.

He tried to swallow but was unable, so he turned to face her. Big fucking mistake. The want in her eyes very nearly rivaled his own, and he couldn't lay there next to her any longer. Standing; they needed to be standing. _He _did, anyway. He jumped to his feet and looked down at her; the deflated look in her eyes nearly broke him, so he reached down for his phone, turned the volume up and tossed it on the nearest couch. The soft strains of Howie Day's _Collide_ filled the room as he reached his hand toward her. "Dance with me," he said softly.

She didn't hesitate, just reached for his hand; he gave her a soft tug until she was on her feet. She did hesitate as she stepped toward him, but he splayed his free hand on her lower back and pulled her body closer to his, her hand trapped between them as it rested on his chest.

Standing—he found—had its own issues. Her soft curves pressed into him practically molding her body to his, and her raspberry scent taunted him. It wasn't the scent she usually wore, but it must have been what was in the shower.

They swayed gently from side to side, and when Ana's hand began to explore the hard planes of his chest, Christian's entire body stiffened. "Ana." His warning tone did nothing to stop her, and he took a small step back; maybe a warning glare would work.

But when he looked down at her, she didn't even need to speak. The pleading in her eyes was enough; her hand fell to his waist, and her fingers clenched at the soft fabric of his sweater.

"Dammit, Ana.," he rasped helplessly as he locked his gaze on hers and lowered his head.

Before their mouths could meet, he slid his tongue along the seam of her lips, and she parted instantly for him. His tongue slid inside of her mouth, and the sweet little moaning noises she made as she wiggled against him was enough to elicit a growling sound from his own throat.


End file.
